Obsidian's Adventure's: Through The Portal
by benjymansy123
Summary: Meet Obsidian Blade- as a human! Listen to his tale of going to dimensions and back


Obsidian's Adventure's: Through the Portal

By: Ben Jackson

Chapter 1: Similarities

I woke up on a cobblestone floor. I looked up, and saw someone with blue skin holding their hand out to me. I grabbed it, and stood up on my legs, and asked their name. "I'm Daytime Twister. What's your name?" "I'm Obsidian Blade." I said. It took me about five seconds for me to realize that Daytime Twister was my girlfriend's human counterpart. I asked her where she last saw me (My human counterpart). She told me that she last saw me inside the school. I thanked her, and she asked, "Wait, why do you ask?" "Umm…I lost something and I thought 'Why not retrace my steps?'" She seemed like she thought there was another reason, but she didn't bother to ask. I ran inside the school, and to the place where Daytime said. I looked behind me, and almost bumped right into my human counterpart. His eyes widened and said, "Wait, are you…_him_?" I nodded, and he continued. "It's been ten YEARS since we saw each other last. Wait, why on Earth did you come back to this place, and what were you and Twilight talking about?" I replied with this: "Look, my world is basically gone, and I decided to come here, because it's the place where I know best, and everyone from my world has a counterpart in this world. I also need your help." He agreed to help me in my problem, and we went to a small house, about the same shape and build as my Equestria house. We walked inside, and upstairs and into a room that looked almost exactly like the alternate dimension one. He sat on a bed, and asked me to explain everything. I didn't explain EVERYTHING, but I explained most of it. I told him that I went to fight for a war between the Changelings and the Ponies and that when we lost Canterlot to the Changelings; we called it the "Fall of Canterlot." I continued with the Changelings wanting more than just Canterlot, so they spread out all over Equestria. I was the only one who couldn't be controlled, because I couldn't love because I was literally heartless. Nobody survived except for me, and now my world is in ruins. When I finished, I just stood there staring at myself. Eventually the silence broke, thanks to Obsidian 2. "So, how couldn't you be controlled? How do these 'Changelings' take control of you?" "They take the feelings you have for someone else, and gain power by feeding off of it." I explained. I could see that he understood completely now, and that I didn't need to explain any further. He told me that I could stay in his house until I got on my feet. I started to speak, "Thanks…me. It means a lot to me. Do you have any friends?" "I have a girlfriend. Her name is Daytime Twister, same as yours. And I have a few more friends named Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo…same as…yours." He responded. It took him about ten seconds to figure out that the ponies in my world and their relationships exist in his world as well. I smiled, and he just looked down at his feet. I asked him a few things more, and we had a lot in common. The next day, we went to school with each other. He showed me the ropes of Canterlot High School, and I got the hang of it really quickly. About half way through the day, we saw Daytime Twister in the hallways. Obsidian and I were right next to each other, and Daytime Twister kept glancing at both of us. I took a step forward and said, "Look, you're probably wondering why we're the same person and…there are two of us. But, we have a reasonable explanation." "We'll explain after school, town square." "Thanks, guys. I'll be there right after school." She said. I looked at Obsidian, and he looked at me. "This turned out well." We said at the same time. After school, the three of us met up at town square. We explained both of our sides of the story, and she seemed to understand all of it. Just then, two girls who looked like twins started walking toward us. One of them said, "Wait, why are there two of you?" "Are you twins?" The other said. I recognized that voice. Before I could speak, my other jumped in, "Hey, Solar. It's me, Obsidian. Who's your near duplicate friend?" "Oh, this is yet another Solar Ivory. She's from Equestria." Obsidian and I looked at each other. We looked back toward the two Solars'. I stepped in, and asked, "Wait, did you say 'Equestria'?" "Yeah, she's from a world called Equestria. She came to this one by portal. She's actually just like me!" I looked at the quiet Solar. "Wait; are you my sister from Equestria?" "Wait, Obsidian my BBBFF?" I never really liked that nickname, but my sister made me it, so I stuck with it. "Yeah, but how'd you-" "How'd you make it through the fall?" She interrupted. "They couldn't control me." She nodded and said, "Thanks to you, I'm still alive. I was actually part of an evacuation team. I think the rest of the family is fine too." The other Solar and Obsidian kept glancing at each other basically saying, 'What are they talking about?' Once we were done talking, the other Solar started to speak, "I'm going to let this one here stay at our house. Where is yours going to sleep?" "He's sleeping at home too." When the five of us went home, my sister asked me if my horn was actually there, or if she was delusional. I felt for my horn, and sure enough, it was there. I tried to do a spell, and I levitated a pencil on a desk. Everyone but my counterpart and my sister were in awe. I put it down, and said, "Wow, the magic in this world is much harder." "Well, it makes sense since this is an alternate dimension." She said. I tried to do some more spells, and they got easier. As I did them, my wings started to appear. I flew around with them, and everyone was in awe as well. We went outside, and I practiced my flight while everyone else played baseball. As I flew around, a lightning bolt flew from the sky, and zapped me. I fell to the ground, and I blacked out.

Chapter 2: Confusion

When I woke up, everyone else was staring at me. I felt as if I was back in Equestria, but I knew I wasn't because the ones around me were still humans. I got up, and I looked at my hands, or at least where my hands _were_. Instead of hands and fingers, I had my old red hooves. That only meant one thing: I am a pony again. I began to realize what happened. As I did my magic and my flight, things appeared. My body couldn't just fade into existence, so it zapped me and gradually appeared as everyone wasn't looking. I made a mirror appear, and sure enough, I was a pony again. I looked down, and made the mirror disintegrate. I looked up, and saw more lightning bolts coming from the sky. I wondered what was going on, so I told the four to go inside so they wouldn't be struck. I used my magic to keep the lightning from striking. I countered all of the people's transformation, and I told my friends and family that they could come out now. I started to practice my magic, and they continued to play baseball. I tried to counter _my_ transformation with a spell, but it didn't work. I looked down at my hooves, and everyone just kept doing what they were doing. I had an idea, and I ran back to the portal. I stepped through it, and all I saw was a black void. I quickly stepped back, and I told Solar what happened. "Gosh, that's terrible!" She responded. I realized that I couldn't go back, and I had to stay here for possibly the rest of my life. I didn't want to do that, but I had to for the mean time.

Chapter 3: Dark Magic

I studied all of the weekends and afternoons to find out a way to counter the transformation, and to fix the portal. After five weeks of doing so, I figured out a way to fix the portal: Dark Magic. Dark magic is basically REALLY hard magic, and it's really powerful _and_ dangerous. I walked to the portal, and I started to cast the spell. Combined with the difficulty of casting _normal_ magic and the hardness of the Dark Magic, the spell was really difficult. I still think that I got a bloody nose from it. When the spell was done, I ran inside the portal, and sure enough, everything was back to normal. I walked around Equestria eliminating the changelings and resurrecting the ponies with more Dark Magic. I walked back to the portal, and said my friends' goodbye. I walked in the portal to continue my life before the destruction. I had saved Equestria from devastation.

The End

Or is it?


End file.
